Getting it right
by savingthestars
Summary: Gryffindors have given Ravenclaw a good beating at Quiddich and the after party is in full swing, and it's karaoke time! How will James react to Lily's song?  It's Lily/James and it will end in shameless fluff.


_Hello there! Yes, I know, It's yet another one shot (or sort of is because I'm going to split this into two parts, maybe more) and I haven't updated Quae Faceret Recte but I'm really bad at writing multi-chap fics and the next chapter of that is confusing me. It doesn't want to be written! :L Hope enjoy this anyway. It's a song fic, but it's more fic than song, but songfics that are more song than fic annoy me greatly._

_One question, the next part... would you rather it was from Lily's, James' or even Sirius' point of view? I was going to write it from James' but I thought I'd ask the readers... after all I'm writing for you. Drop me a review and let me know!_

_Thanks for reading,  
>Much love,<br>Beth Alice  
>xxx <em>

**Fanfiction: Harry Potter (Marauders Era)**

**Characters: Lily Evans, a small amount of James Potter, a not-as-small-as-james-but-still-smallish amount of Sirius Black**

**Title: Getting it right.**

**Rating: T (Rated because the next chapter may have minor swearing in it, I'm not sure yet, but better safe than sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I have as much claim to Harry Potter as Lucius Malfoy has to Dobby in the Deathly Hallows. So yeah, none, because DOBBY IS A FREE ELF! **

Getting it right.

She sat in the corner cradling a butterbeer between her hands, taking the occasional sip, as she watched the raven haired quiddich captain accept pats on the back from his awe stuck fellow Gryffindors. Every so often an already past-tipsy member of his adoring female fan club would sidle up to him and attempt to seduce him. His would indulge them for a moment and then excuse himself, sometimes the odd lucky girl would receive a peck on the cheek as he left.

Tears stung at her eyes as she remember how he had failed to even acknowledge her as she had congratulated him for the thorough beating he and his team had given Ravenclaw. In fact, unless her kind was deceiving her, he had failed to say two words to her for the past month - and even then it had been heads business.

It was killing her. Even her friends had noticed that something was wrong - not that she felt she could confide in them anymore. Most of the other girls had barely spoken to her since the start of the year, she was just another muggleborn, and associating themselves with her would only get them in trouble - or worse, killed. It was just one problem piling up on top of another, but nothing was bothering her more than him. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She walked around as if she was in some sort of daydream, though it was more of a nightmare. She was pale. Long hours spent hidden away in the library where no one could see her cry as she attempted to throw herself into her work had left her looking frail and ill. Her whole body ached, but no where more than the hole where her shattered heart had once sat.

He had finally got her to fall for him, and then he had walked away.

She was every bit the game she had always feared she was.

She remembered the last time he had spoken to her properly. They had been disagreeing with each other. It was fairly mild for them, it wasn't even an argument really. Could it have been when he'd finally given up on her? One pathetic squabble over what day the next Hogsmede weekend should be on... She'd said it should be on the Saturday, because the majority of students preferred to spend their Sundays in bed before they had to wake at a positively unlawful time on Monday. He'd been adamant it should be on the Sunday though. She knew why. It was a full moon on the Friday and there was no way Remus would be up for visiting the small wizarding village they day after.

It seemed laughable now. They'd argued over so much worse before; they'd called each other vile names and wished things upon each other that Lily didn't think she'd even wish on the most evil gruesome Slytherin, regardless of what they thought about her and her blood status.

Why would he choose now to stop speaking to her? She didn't understand at all and it was killing her.

She looked up and wiped the remnants of the tell tale tears from cheeks. Sirius was stood on the large table in the centre of the common room, announcing in his deep booming voice that a game of magical karaoke was about to take place. Lily was very familiar with the game. You simply went up to the little machine that Sirius had somehow managed to sneak in and performed a very basic charm. The machine would then choose the song best suited to you. It was amusing to say the least and Lily found she often quite enjoyed watching some of her fellow housemates make fools of themselves, and every once in a while someone with a some actual talent would have a go.

She watched from her corner as the entire quiddich team got up for a rendition of 'we are the champions' before Sirius and a blonde fifth year got up and sang, 'don't you want me'.

It was as Sirius was in the process of looking for another participant, or as he preferred to call it 'victim', that he saw her.

"Lily, my flower, give us a song!" He grinned at her.

The entire common room turned to face her and she blushed. She wasn't shy by any means but under the scrutiny of every pair of eyes in Gryffindor and some besides she felt rather pressured.

"Yeah, come on Lily!" Marlene, one of her fellow seventh years, shouted. "It's about time we had someone with talent up anyway!"

Sirius coughed dramatically and the common room laughed.

She twirled a strand of her long red hair around her finger and smiled gently. She had sung on many occasions like this and it was well known throughout the school that she was possibly one of the best sings out of any of the four houses.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily!" A chant had broken out through the eager crowd led by the one and only Sirius Black. She noticed however, that one hazel eyed chaser wasn't joining in.

She sighed then smiled softly. "Oh, go on then."

Cheers erupted around her as she made her way up to the make shift stage. She pointed her wand at the little machine and spoke quietly.

"_Sumo carmen."_

There was a icy lemon coloured flash and then the audience watched eagerly as her song was chosen.

As the first notes played she suddenly remembered what the biggest problem was this game was.

You couldn't hide your secrets from the machine.

It knew exactly how you felt and it chose the song to show them best, and she couldn't back out now.

_What have I done? I wish I could run. _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders._

She looked at the floor, not daring meet anyone eyes. They would all know how she felt. Who this was about. They had all noticed the rift between the head students, and the way it was affecting her.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right._

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this._

She'd cry herself to sleep again, and it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference. She'd still have to get up and make an effort to pretend she was okay, even if she wasn't convincing anyone anymore.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right._

She'd messed it all up and thing's were never going to be perfect again, but maybe one day she'd be okay again. Once she'd left Hogwarts and she didn't have to see him everyday.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care._

She risked looking up at her audience and caught his eye. Was he staring at her? No. She must be seeing things. She really went for the last note, holding it as long as she could. The entire common went berserk, cheering and screaming her name. She looked up and forced a smile upon her face. He was still looking her way.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right._

She'd keep going... and maybe she'd get it right one day.


End file.
